<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confusion by Mashiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383110">Confusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro'>Mashiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Identity confusion, TW for blending and denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichihoshi has an identity crisis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't sure of who he was. He didn't know. But if he adopted the name of Hikaru and called everything himself then he could eventually forget. Then maybe his guilt would finally dissolve and everything would have been nothing but a bad dream. He felt like a stranger, like he didn't belong in Inazuma Japan and even when others would say that it was over, that it's okay now. It didn't feel right for him. He buried those feelings and tried to get along. He adopted the name for himself even when it didn't feel quite right. Something about it bothered him. He knew who Hikaru was but he didn't feel completely like Hikaru but everyone decided that was who he was and he went along with it if it meant they would forgive Mitsuru for what he did.</p><p>Froy was the first to notice something wasn't quite right but Hikaru dismissed it. He pushed the feeling of uncertainty and confusion deep inside his heart, hoping to conceal it away from the world. He was Hikaru, he repeated to himself on days when he would wake up not knowing who he was and the name didn't feel like his and he would doubt it and question it and ignore the feeling. Sometimes he would feel a bit like Mitsuru and he would push that feeling away as well. It made his head fuzzy and it made him overall confused and distressed. But he had to be Hikaru, right? Because now he remembered bits of the past and it was all Hikaru’s memories. Because everyone around him believed that he was Hikaru and he had to fulfill that role in order to fit in.</p><p>Except he didn't feel like Hikaru. He felt like an impostor wearing the mask of Hikaru. He responded to the name because now it was his but he wasn't sure of who he really was. He wasn't sure he was the same as the Hikaru he knew, he wasn't sure he was like Mitsuru either. He felt like a completely different person from everything he knew about himself and the thought of it filled him with fear.</p><p>But he had to be Hikaru because if he wasn't then... who in the world was he?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>